FRIENDS
by WhenWeMeetAgain
Summary: Katie, Reyna, Jason, Leo, and Travis all live in NYC where they remeet Piper. Like the show Friends. Disclaimer: I don't own Friends or Percy Jackson. AU, no gods or monsters or anything like that.
1. The one where Piper moves in

I wore black, a black lace dress over a black silk under dress. My shoes were high heels and black too. My brown hair was curled and my grass green eyes were looking at the two graves right next to each other. I got up when they said I could and placed a white rose on each grave.

"May Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase rest in peace" the man said. We stood up and I almost ran into a girl with choppy brown hair.

"Oh sorry… Piper?" I asked the girl. She looked up at me and smiled. She had a black shirt and a black skirt on.

"Hi Katie" she said. She seemed sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. I walked next to her where ever she was going.

"I'm kind of homeless" she told me. I stopped.

"Live with me" I said before I could process anything. Reyna had moved out and next door because she wanted her own place, we were still close friends and she came over constantly along with Travis, Jason, and Leo. Annabeth and Percy used to live diagonal from us, we were all childhood friends. She looked at me and smiled then hugged me.

"Of course" she said. We walked back to my apartment with Reyna and we all caught up, we tried to be happy for Percy and Annabeth, but we seemed to not be able to do that so we tried to pretend. The boys had left before us, they walked also. Since Percy and Annabeth died in a car crash we didn't take one, to honor them.

"Piper I have an extra room you can use, Leo and Travis live together on the other side of them is Jason, remember him" Reyna said. We entered the building and went to my apartment first, Travis and Leo were watching a football game and Jason was most likely in his apartment.

"GUYS! Leo stop talking about how much you want to see Reyna naked!" I yelled at them. Leo blushed and Reyna started laughing.

"I was not" he said. Travis joined in laughing, I rolled my eyes, when we were little he would always play pranks on me and my sister Miranda and his brother Connor would help him. Connor now lives in Florida hitting on every girl he sees and my sister Miranda lives in Paris, she's a chef at some restaurant.

"Piper's going to live with me, her parents made her way to angry with them so she moved out and yeah…" I explained. "Piper, do you have any other clothes or any personal belongings?" I asked her, she looked down at her clothes and shook her head.

"No, I heard they died and grabbed black clothes before I left, this is all I have and they don't want to see me" she told me, I nodded.

"Come here I'll show you the room and we only have one bathroom…." I rambled on about everything. Travis finally had enough, he covered his hand over my mouth.

"Katie, can you stop being so… Katie" He said. I grabbed his hand and flipped him over.

"No" I said, sternly. He sighed and got up. Piper got comfortable in her room and told me she'd try to get a good job, she went to a good college and can have good jobs in the fashion department.

We went to the coffee shop below our apartment complex. Since it was NYC this wasn't very uncommon. We sat in our usual place, on the couch and two chairs they had to the left side of the shop. I saw Jason's blonde head and knew he had gotten his usual.

"Hey Jase, remember Piper?" Leo said as he sat on one of the chairs. I sat next to Piper and Jason. Travis sat on the other side of me and Reyna sat in the other chair we had.

"Yeah… looking good" he said. She smiled at him.

"Thank you, you too" she complimented.

"Piper and Jason sitting in a tree, K-" Leo stated singing before he was cut off.

"Leo, your 22, stop acting like my nephew" I interrupted him. Travis started chuckling with everyone else next to me, my nephew was currently 4 and I had told Piper that on the way back from the funeral so that would explain why she was laughing too. Leo started to pout.

"So now's not the time to bring up the prom story?" Travis asked.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" he told him. Reyna smiled to Piper not knowing what to he was talking about.

"So he took Kathy Tress, Will's sister, to prom and he had some bad food before that and still went even though he was feeling sick and they had a great time and everything and they started making out, he started feeling sick again and just pushed it off, then-" Reyna started.

"SHUT UP!" Leo yelled, earning attention from the other 9 people in the room.

"So he started not feeling well and puked all over himself and Kathy!" Jason finished we all burst out laughing, I feel over on Travis's lap from the laughing.

"So what do you guys do for a living?" Piper asked us. She was holding a cup of hot chocolate since it was early winter.

"I'm a firefighter" Travis said. He did that because his mother died in a fire and he swore to help other people with fire and stuff like that when he got older.

"I write for the New York Times" I told her. I always loved writing, it helped me get my feelings out.

"I'm a teacher" Reyna said. She liked taking control of the kids but was also kind to them.

"I'm a stripper" Leo said. Piper laughed. We stared at her.

"Why are you laughing?" we asked. She stopped and looked at me.

"That was a joke right?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No, he's really a stripper Piper" I said, serious. She looked at Leo.

"We're joking, he's a mechanic" Reyna finally said.

"I'm an actor" Jason said. Piper looked interested, her father was an actor and her mom was a model/actress/singer.

"Really?" she asked. He nodded.

"Well, not a big shot actor like your parents, but I'm working my way up" he said. Rachel, who was also a good friend of ours and Percy and Annabeth, came up to us and took our order since she worked there.

"What would you like?" she asked us as she leaned on Reyna's chair lazily.

"Esspresso" Leo said really fast, like he had a sugar rush.

"You don't need another one" Rachel said but wrote it down on her notepad anyway. She took the rest of our orders and went off, she was still wearing black like the rest of us.

Piper and I walked into our apartment and we were about the same size so I let her borrow some of my clothes for everything. We entered our rooms at the same time, then came back out at the same time to see what we just did then we waved our hand in the same direction at the same time and shrugged and went into our rooms.

Once I woke up I got out of bed and to the shower, it was something I didn't process, I just did it. I finally became awake when I was in the warm water of the shower. Once I did everything I needed I went to my closet and got dressed and all that.

"Piper?! Going to work, I'll be back at three!" I yelled to her.

"Mmmmhh" she groaned in response. I left my apartment and Reyna did the same, the school she worked at was next to my office so we walked there together.

"So how's the grading doing? I mean a seventh grade math teacher must grade a lot of work right?" I asked her. She sighed.

"Grading so much stuff and being so instructive makes me feel like Donald Trump on Celeb. Apprentince" she complained. I laughed.

"Right, 'cause you're an old demanding man" I said sarcastically. She snorted.

"You know it" we both laughed.

"See ya later Kates" she said as she went to the school steps. I walked a few more paces and walked into my building, I walked to my office and finished writing a story about a big murder case that was going on, my boss, Malcolm, also Annabeth's brother came in my door just as I finished writing it.

"How's the case going?" he asked. I filled him in and gave him the report. He nodded and approved it, he was running it in tomorrows paper.

"Piper!" I yelled as I collapsed on the couch in our apartment. She came out of her room and looked super happy.

"What is it?" I asked her, suspicious. She grinned.

"I got a job, working for Ralph Loren!" she squealed. "I'm getting an okay pay, but I'll start working next week!" she finished. I guess she did have a good college degree.


	2. The one with Travis's dates

**Jason**

"Ugh! Work was so busy today, for the first day, anyway" Piper layed down on Reyna and Leo, her head fell on my lap, I blushed. She didn't seem to notice.

"How?" Leo asked her. It looked like him and Reyna didn't care she was laying on them.

"I had to basically run all long island" she told us. A curly brown haired man came running in the shop. Rachel came over to us.

"The usual" we all said as Travis sat on one of the chairs.

"Guess what" he said, excited as Elmo when he's had 'happy pills'. "Being a firefighter gets me the hottest chicks" he said before we could say 'what?'.

"What do you mean?" I asked. It was pretty clear he liked Katie. He had for the longest time. "I thought you liked Katie"

"It'll never happen, so I just got three dates this week!" he high-fived Leo. Katie walked in, she collapsed onto the other chair and Rachel was already making her coffee. Katie dropped her bag and put her head back.

"What happened to you?" I asked. Reyna leaned over and her and Piper smacked my head.

"Rude" Piper told me.

"My hands feel like shit, I haven't eaten lunch at all, and, my favorite, I wrote five stories today, UGH!" she responded. Rachel got her a muffin too.

"Thank you" Katie said as she took the food and drink. Rachel shrugged.

"So Travis, what are these girls names?" Leo asked. Only him. Reyna punched his arm.

"Katheryn is the one on Monday, Lauren on Thursday, and Madison on Friday" he winked at Leo, meaning he was going to have sex with them. Piper knew what he was meaning to say and flipped him off.

"Woman aren't sex objects, Travis" Piper told him. He snorted.

"Then what are they useful for?" he retorted. Reyna, Katie, and Piper got up and went over to him. Let's just say, he was beaten the shit out of. He had a black eye, his nose was bloody, he had scratches and bruises everywhere, his hand was facing the wrong way and so was his foot.

"I'll never underestimate you guys again" he responded.

**Travis**

I was hanging out in Katie and Pipers apartment with Leo and Jason, the girls all went to the MET.

"So, Jason, still in utterly complete love with Piper?" I asked Jason. Leo started laughing and some of his beer spilled on his lap. Jason started blushing.

"Kinda" he admitted. Leo laughed harder and I started laughing.

"Oh, like there wasn't a point where you loved Katie" he said to me, I stopped laughing.

"Not cool" I muttered as Leo laughed so hard you couldn't hear him.

"And when you kissed a guy" Jason said to Leo, he became real calm.

"We agreed never to talk about it"

**Reyna**

I walked through the door to Katie and Piper's apartment. My back straight, like normal. My usual scowl on. Check, check. I saw Piper and Leo watching something on TV.

"'Sup my Queen" Leo said as I sat down next to Piper.

"So I heard from my student teacher that your mom is coming to visit us Pipes" Pipers head shot towards me.

"She's what!?" Piper yelled so loud that Leo jumped out of his seat. "How would your student teacher know this and I don't!?" I shrugged.

"She's a big fan of your mom"

"But why?!" Piper yelled. Jason and Katie burst in. Jason had a bat and Katie held a compact knife.

"What's going on?!" they both asked. They looked at each other then went back to us.

"Nothing, Piper's mom is coming- where's Travis" I asked. Katie looked confused.

"Oh, he's on his first date this week" Leo told me, I nodded. It was about eight at night so Travis was probably escorting her back to his apartment.

"You guys, he's probably taking her inside his apartment now as we talk, come on! Peephole!" Piper said, basically reading my mind. We all ran over to the peephole and Katie and I were looking out of it. Travis was opening the door to his apartment with a girl who was about two inches shorter than him. She had straight brown hair and dark brown eyes. She had a short red dress on and 6 inch heels, so she looked like a stripper. He let her go in first then mouthed score as he went in after her.

"So what does Katheryn look like?" Jason asked us. I punched his shoulder.

"Damn 'sis" he said. Yeah, I'm his adopted sister. Don't be shocked.

"Whatever, she has brown hair brown eyes and-" Katie cut me off.

"The second most slutty girl I've ever seen" she finished. Leo stared at her.

"Who was the first?" he asked.

"Madonna" Katie responded going to her couch. Leo nodded in understanding. I had a small smile on my face. It seemed stupid and I would never admit that I did smile. Never mention it to anyone.

**Travis**

"Bye Katheryn" I winked at the girl as she left my apartment, Leo stayed over at Jason's yesterday to make a good impression on her. Once I knew she left for sure, I went over to Katie and Piper's.

"Ohh… what's for breakfast, I'm starved" I rubbed my hands together as I said it. Katie smirked over the bacon she was making.

"I bet, we could hear you from here, you must've stayed up all night" Piper stated as she read the paper in her suitish thing she wore. Reyna was looking over her shoulder at the paper with a glass of orange juice. She had a white shirt, I think they call them blouses maybe, I don't really know. Then black pants, they looked like skinny jeans.

"You know Travis, Katie had a little fun herself last night, I could hear the squeaking from my apartment" Reyna winked at Katie. She blushed.

"I met him downstairs, I knew him from middle school, you know, Michael Yew, remember him, just friends with benefits, we're on for tonight too" Katie said, shyly.

"Katie, I didn't know you had it in you" Piper told her, smirking.

"He's hot and we were good friends in elementary and middle school, he doesn't want a relationship and neither do I, it's too much work and I already have a lot of work" That was every guys dream. Have a hot girl to just have sex with, nothing more, perfect.

"Pipes, isn't your mom coming today?" I asked her. Jason came through the door and sat down, he dug in.

"Yeah, around lunch, Katie, since you have the week off, could you pick her up from the airport?" Piper asked her roommate.

"Yeah, I just need the flight schedules and everything" she responded.

"Thanks! It's right on the table next to Reyna's orange juice cup" Piper told her. Katie washed her hands and after she dried them, she grabbed the paper and set it by her plate, she stood up and ate next to me. Leo came in the room with nothing more then pants. It looked like he had gotten abs from working in the shop. I laughed and so did everyone else. Leo looked at us.

"Something wrong?" He asked. Reyna suppressed a smile.

"Are you missing a shirt Leo?" she mocked him. He looked down and blushed.

"I wasn't the only one to get lucky last night, Travis-" he said.

"And Katie" Jason said. Leo smirked.

"Nice Kates" he smiled at her and she blushed.

**Piper**

I walked in my apartment and went to my room, I dropped my keys down on the small table beside my bed. I went back to the living room and no one was there so I fell on the couch, once my head hit one of the pillows I feel asleep.

"Piper? Honey wake up" I heard my mothers voice. I shot straight up. My lips touched something. Jason was above me, blushing. I smirked. I turned to my mother on the other side of him. Katie and Reyna were there too.

"Mom, what's up?" I asked the lady who was voted most beautiful woman alive ever since the beginning of her career. Her Auburn hair was down and was wavy. Her turquoise eyes were staring into my color changing ones. I got up and stood next to Jason.

"Nothing, but it seemed you've had… fun" She looked at me and Jason. We all started talking.

**Leo**

I walked with Travis into the coffee shop, We got our usual and sat down.

"Hey, where is everyone?" I asked Travis. He suddenly became frantic.

"Shit- Piper's mom's visiting!" we quickly payed and got it to go and left. We went up the stairs super fast and burst in the room. They were all talking and stopped to look at us. Well, we now knew where Piper got her beauty. No wonder Aphrodite was voted most beautiful woman alive for years in a row.

"Sorry, we forgot about it…" Travis said awkwardly. Aphrodite walked right up to us and smacked Travis then hugged me.

"Why'd you slap me?" he asked her. She looked way to young. Piper was twenty two and her mother looked the same age.

"Katie and Reyna told me about what you said about women" she responded. "Now, I wanted to talk to my daughter in private for a minute or two" Aphrodite took Pipers hand and dragged her to the small terrace we had.

"Holy Shit- Mom! When did you become strong?!" Piper exclaimed as she was taken to the small area.

**Piper**

I could fell my friends eyes on me as we talked, it was a glass window.

"What is it?" I asked her. She closed the window we came out of, giving us room to not be heard by them.

"When are you coming home?" she asked. My jaw dropped.

"Why would you think I'm going home?" I asked, shocked and angry.

"Well, you can't handle it here, I could guess that with your $45 a week salary, honey you can't live without our money" she told me like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I looked her in the eye.

"I can handle myself, I'm doing just fine!" I yelled at her, my hands were flying all over the place, to me to her. "So what if my job doesn't pay much, for a little over a week, it's been the happiest I've ever been! I'm sorry if Silena and Drew always come crawling back- but I'm not them, you know I'm different! I'm not as pretty as them but I don't care if I am, mother! My thing is fashion, I don't need what you give me!" I yelled at her, she just stood there.

"Honey, I know your not going to be here much longer, please call before you come back" she told me and turned around, I grabbed her wrist.

"You will listen to me _right now!_" I screamed at her. She stopped and turned around. "I will be fine here! I already am, now no matter how hard it is, I will not be like my sisters, I will stay!" I yelled at her. She seemed convinced.

"Your skills in convincing are great, better than Drew and Silena combined, almost as good as mine, I believe you" Aphrodite told me. I nodded.

"Good, you should" I told her and opened the window. I climbed out. Aphrodite followed after me.

"Bye mother" I hugged her and she hugged me back.

"Bye Piper" she told me and left my apartment. I turned back to my friends. They were all staring at me. Leo and Travis had their mouths open.

"What the hell happened?" Jason asked. Reyna hit his shoulder.

"Excuse my brother, let's put this the best way possible, Tell us what the fuck happened out there" Reyna demanded. I told them the whole conversation.

"Wait, convincing skills? What the Fuck!?" Leo yelled. I sighed.

"I can convince people into giving or doing things for me by using my voice and my beauty, Silena and Drew can do it too, my mother's the best at it" I told them.

"I don't believe you" Travis told me. I raised an eyebrow. I walked up to him and put my hand on his back and pushed his body to me, I looked up at him and pulled my leg up to his thigh.

"Can I have a glass of water?" I asked him. He nodded, dumbstruck. He fumbled around and got me some water. I drank some of it.

"Travis is easy to use your beauty against, try someone harder" Katie said.

"Hey!" Travis said.

"It's true! Now try… a gay guy! Lee!" Reyna shouted out. I sighed and nodded. Reyna, Travis, and Leo ran out the room and to the second floor, which was below us. A few minutes later they had Lee Fletcher, he was a gay man who lived below Reyna, he was kind to us and his boyfriend worked at the coffee shop downstairs.

"Piper, they explained everything, try your best" he told me. I laughed a little. I walked up to him and put my arms around his neck and put my chest up to his. I then had my lips lightly brush the side of his face as I made my way to his ear.

"Kiss Reyna" I told him and I pulled away, he walked over to Reyna and pecked her lips. Reyna stood there shocked. So did Lee. He wasn't bad looking but he was as straight as a circle.

"Nice Pipes!" Leo exclaimed. He seemed like a kitten who had just found string.

"Yeah, well, my mother taught us to take control at a young age, same with my sisters, so I know how to persuade anyone to do anything" Piper admitted. "I hate using it because it gives me too much power and I think everyone should be equal"

**Katie**

It was Thursday night and Piper was out late at work. Leo, Jason, and Reyna were over here.

"Ohhh! Travis is coming home with his date! Come on!" Reyna waved us over. She looked out the peephole with me. We saw him with a girl who was a head shorter than Travis. She had blue eyes, tan skin, big boobs, dark brown hair, and my favorite part, she was basically wearing nothing. Her bra was popping out. Her panties were showing from under her 'dress'. Sometimes I wonder about the women he chooses. He kissed her and brought her in his apartment.

"Sorry I was wrong, she's sluttier than Madonna" I raised up my hands. I went to my room after they left and waited on the bed for Michael. A few minutes later he came in and over to me. We stripped down and made out as we went to the bed. He went on top of me.

**Not really a line break, but some time later, I'm not going to make you sick with the details**

Michael's dirty blonde hair was wet as he came down next to me. His brown eyes had specks of gold in them. His six-pack was even wet in the dim light, you could see it.

"So, what's up with you?" he asked me. I turned and smiled at him.

"Not much, just, you know, had sex with a nice guy I've known since I was little, nothing, what about you?" I asked. He laughed.

"Not a lot either, so, how's things with Travis?" he asked. I blushed. He was the only one I told.

"Well, he's currently probably doing it himself with some girl stripper" I responded. He gave me a chuckle. I playfully punched his arm. "Shh… I think Piper might come home, not likely, but maybe, plus Reyna's most likely listening" I got up and had a sheet around me as I went to the wall behind me and pounded the wall. I heard a slight curse. Michael laughed. I smirked at him.

"I think she'll be at the door soon" he winked. I left the room and let my wavy hair that came out of my normal braid fall down my bare back. The sheet came up about an inch from my butt. The full moon shone through the window and on the living room. I opened the door and saw Reyna and Piper.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked, I secured the sheet around myself and walked in so they could.

"Nothing, I was just going to Reyna's, she was going to help me with some of my work, she's great with it" Piper told me. I nodded.

"So Reyna hear anything interesting?" I joked with her. She gave a small smirk.

"Not much, the walls are thick" she informed me. I gave a small laugh.

"We should be going, I just had to pick up a few things- oh! Hi Michael" Piper told me. Michael had pants on, only pants. Piper grabbed her things and went with Reyna out of the apartment. I went back to Michael.

"They're going to eavesdrop" I told him. He laughed.

"I know" he said and we went back to my bed and just sleep the rest of the time.

**Jason**

I walked in Katie and Piper's apartment and sat down at the table.

"-interesting night" Reyna finished as she sat down on one of the three chairs. The only one not occupied.

"What was?" I asked. Leo came in and stood next to Piper.

"Oh, just Katie's night, from what I could hear, anyway" Reyna said. Leo laughed. Katie had eggs on the stove so I took some. Travis came in next.

"Travis, you look horrible" Leo told him. I laughed.

"Lauren was a talker, the sex was good but I wanted to cut her tongue out, she went on and on about her 11th birthday party and everything, UGH!" he said. I smirked.

"Well, according to Reyna who was listening through the wall, ahem, eavesdropping, Katie had a fun night with Michael" I told Travis. He grabbed a piece of toast.

"Lucky" he muttered.

**Reyna**

The next morning Travis came in, happy as a rainbow and just talked and talked about Madison.

"Shut up!" Piper finally yelled. He did as he was told, since Piper used it on him. We all started laughing.


	3. The one with Secret Santa

**Katie**

"Later Michael" I told him as he left my apartment. Piper came out of her room and to the table. I was wearing a sheet still. I sighed and got out orange juice and fastened the sheet around me like a dress.

"So Pipes what are we all gonna do for Christmas?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"We could stay here, most people here are leaving town, so why don't we spend it together?" she said as Leo and Jason came through the door.

"Spend what together?" Jason asked as he sat down next to Piper.

"Christmas, since none of us are going anywhere, just spend it here" I told them. Leo whistled.

"Nice back Kates" He winked at me. Travis and Reyna came in.

"Shut it Leo, Michael did just leave, he's going out of town and won't be back 'till January 4th, so we made it extra long last night" I winked back at him. He blushed. It made me chuckle, so did everyone else.

"Nice back Katie" Travis winked. I groaned.

"We've been through this, shut it!" I told him. It was Saturday, so we were fine. It had been a week since Travis had his three dates and he was still grinning about them.

"So, how 'bout we all do secret santa?" Piper told everyone. Travis and Leo grinned. Reyna scowled, which means yes, Jason nodded and I shrugged.

"Great, everyone write your name down on a piece of paper" she gave us paper out of no where, I grabed a pen from the table and wrote my name on it. We put it in an old fish bowl I had. Piper mixed them all up and she picked the first one.

"Now don't open it until your alone, okay?" Piper told us. Jason picked next, then Travis, me, Reyna, and lastly Leo.

"Wait Piper what if we got ourselves?" Leo asked her. She cursed.

"Fine I'll go in my room to check, Katie in yours, Leo in the bathroom, Jason on the terrace, Reyna hallway and Travis stay in here" Piper ordered everyone in her 'voice'. I walked to my room and closed the door. I sat on my bed. I opened the paper. In crisp handwriting it said,

_Piper McLean_

**Jason**

I got Leo. So now I'm going to home depot and buying him a power tool he needed for his shop. After I bought it, I made sure they would ship it to Leo's shop, considering that it was too big to carry. I walked back to the coffee shop and saw Travis and Katie arguing.

"Hey!" I yelled at got in between them. Katie tried to get to Travis but I grabbed her wrists and put them together with one hand and pushed Travis's pressure point with the other. He fell on the couch. I pulled Katie onto one of the chairs.

"What happened?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes.

"He made my hand pink! He somehow dyed it without me knowing!" she lifted up her hand and showed me a hot pink hand.

"Katie, you know it's because he loves you" I teased her. She rolled her eyes again, she only does that when she's angry.

"I know that dumbass!" she yelled at me. Good thing it was only us and Rachel in here right now. Rachel knew what to do and got her a coffee.

"Thank you Rachel" Katie told her. She nodded. "Rachel, what are you doing for Christmas?"

"Going on a private cruise with my parents and a few friends, sorry I didn't invite you guys but I knew you liked staying here for holidays" she informed us. I nodded. Katie smiled.

"Sounds great" she told her. Rachel smiled back.

"Jason!" Travis yelled. He stood up to me, he was an inch taller than me.

"Yes?" I asked him. Katie and Rachel started laughing.

"Never mind" Travis said. Katie got up.

"I gotta go, I'm in the middle of a story and need to finish it soon or else Malcolm will have my ass, bye Jason, bye Rachel, fuck you Travis" she left us. Rachel smirked at Travis.

"Jase, don't you have an addition at a theater sometime today?" Rachel asked. I nodded.

"At 1" I told her. She checked her watch.

"It's 12:45" she told me.

"Shit" I ran out of the shop and to my addition.

**Reyna**

I had Travis. So I went to his favorite prank shop that had all the supplies he loved and got him a few things that he said he wanted. I went back to my apartment and hid the presents. I went to Katie and Piper's apartment. Leo, Piper, and Travis were sitting on the couch. I sat in the white plush chair Katie had.

"Hey Queen" Leo said, I rolled my eyes.

"Hey guys, where's Jason and Katie?" I asked them.

"Katie had to go into work and Jason had an audition" Travis told me. I scowled.

"Why didn't he tell me about it!? I'm his sister! I'd be supportive!" I yelled. My own brother…

"You'd have to ask him Rey" Piper told me. I sighed.

"I will when he gets back" I told her. She nodded. Katie came through the doors.

"Back so soon?" Travis asked her. She just sat down on his lap.

"Yes, I finished it and it'll be in tomorrow" she told us. She laid down on everyone's lap on the couch. Her head on Travis's lap. Her body was on Piper. Her legs on Leo and the feet were just dangling.

"I just want food, anyone up for that place by Jerry's?" She said.

"Sure" I responded. I got up and so did the rest of them.

**Katie**

After dinner we went back to our apartments. Piper and I walked into ours and went to our rooms, I fell instantly on the bed and once my head hit the pillow I feel into deep sleep.

I woke up and looked at my clock. It was seven. I got up and dragged myself to the bathroom. I got ready for the day. I put on grey sweat pants and rolled them up to my knees and a white tank top. I put my hair in my usual lazy braid and went to the kitchen and got a muffin and milk. I sat down on one of the chairs and ate while reading a story my friend wrote about a hurricane that hit down. It caused so many deaths.

"Hey Katie" Jason and Reyna sat down next to me.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked. Reyna smiled, she barley did it for me, much less anyone else. So I smiled back.

"Well, the guys are going to the game so I thought you, me, and Piper do something" Reyna said. Travis came through the door and Piper came out of her room, she had black skinny jeans on and a dark red shirt that at the bottom was pointed so it showed her hips but not her belly button, it had buttons going down it and two of the top ones were undone. She smiled and grabbed an orange from our fridge.

Travis stood against the counter. I wanted to talk to Michael so badly about this stuff, he went through something similar and he gave me advice. I got up and went out the door. As I walked out everyone stared at me, I closed the door behind me and to Leo's apartment, I opened the door and went to his bedroom. He was asleep still, it looked like he didn't have any clothes on.

"Leo" I whispered and nudged his shoulder. He groaned.

"Leo wake up, your in timesquare, naked" I told him, he didn't budge. "In front of Piper's mother" I added. He shot straight up. I laughed.

"Looks like you are wearing something" I said to him, he looked down and his underwear and blushed. There wasn't anything horrible about them but just that it was the only thing he was wearing. He groaned and grabbed some pants.

"Why did you wake me up Katie?" he asked me. I sighed.

"I just needed to get out of the apartment, tell everyone I went to the coffee shop, okay?" I told him. He puffed out his chest then put his hand sideways to his head, like a salute.

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" he yelled. I rolled my eyes and went downstairs and to the shop. I walked in through the front entrance, which was outside so I was cold as shit. I sat down on a couch, Rachel gave me a coffee and Nico, who also worked there charged it to my payment to the apartment.

"Thanks Rach and Nico!" I told them as I left the shop and went back up. I walked into my apartment and sipped coffee. I went to the terrace and sat on the edge. Piper and Reyna came out.

"Wanted coffee, huh?" Reyna said. I smiled at her.

"Yeah Rey, did the guys go?" I asked her. She nodded. Piper sat down next to me and put a blanket around my shoulder.

"Thanks Piper" I told her.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked her. Reyna laughed.

"How about we just stay here and talk or something?" Piper suggested.

"Oh hell yeah!" Reyna said. Me and Piper laughed. We headed in and I poured us each a cup of wine that was from like 13 years ago, so it was pretty good.

"So Piper, any hot guys?" Rey asked her. Piper blushed.

"It's not hard to tell that Jason likes me and Travis liked you" Piper told me. I put on a pretend shocked face.

"I never would've guessed" I said like it was the stupidest thing. Piper gave a chuckle and Reyna laughed.

"But there is one guy at my work, who's hot and straight!" she told us. I patted her back.

"Don't tell Jason, he'd die" I told them. Rey nodded, she would hate to hurt her brother. Piper nodded too. "Leo an Travis don't need to know about this.

"I have a date with him tonight" Piper said then took another sip of wine.

"So I heard that Diana and Kenzie are getting married" Reyna said. Piper looked confused.

"Who are Diana and Kenzie?" she asked. I smirked at Reyna.

"Kenzie was Jason's wife for a few years, then she told him that she was gay and had a lesbian lover named Diana, they got divorced a few months ago" I told Piper. She laughed.

"How did he not notice his wife was a lesbian?" Piper laughed again.

"I don't know…" Reyna said. She just sat there for a minute thinking. "Maybe they didn't spend that much time together at the end" she said. I shrugged. The phone started to ring. Piper picked it up. She said a few standard yeahs, okays, laters.

"I was just fired" she sat down. She seemed shocked more than sad.

"Did they tell you why?" I asked her. She nodded.

"They said that I lacked the properties needed for my job and they found someone better" she told us. "What am I supposed to do now?" she asked.

"Rachel and Nico need help at the shop, I'm sure they could let you have a job" I told her. She nodded and went downstairs I looked back at Reyna.

"Did you get a secret santa present for Travis yet?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Did you for Piper?" she asked me. I nodded. I got Piper some clothes she really wanted. "Good, it's tomorrow night, the 24th, I love Christmas" she said. I put my best shocked face on.

"You… Love something?" I asked. I had put my hand to my chest to add effect. She lightly slapped my arm.

**Leo**

It was Christmas Eve! We were all sitting around Katie and Piper's tree, the presents were under it.

"Okay, so let's go with that gold one" Katie picked up a present that was wrapped in gold and had a silver ribbon on it. "Addressed to Reyna" She handed the box to her. Reyna smiled and opened it. It was a gold necklace with a purple jewel inside. Reyna smiled for once. She looked really pretty.

"Now who do you think it was?" I asked her. She thought for a minute.

"Jason?" she asked her brother. He shook his head. She thought some more. "Leo?" she asked again. I nodded, Reyna went over and hugged him. He blushed considering she was wearing a short red dress. She had a Santa hat on too. Katie smirked then picked up the next present. It had white wrapping paper with light silver snowflakes.

"To Piper" she said aloud. She handed it to her. She unwrapped it and inside were pieces of clothing, there was a dress type thing I couldn't even begin to explain, I'd be like Miss Utah at it.

"Reyna?" she asked. She shook her head. "Okay it can't be a guy, they'd be to gay…. Travis?" I started laughing and everyone else did too. Travis even gave a chuckle. "Okay, in suriousness, Katie?" Katie nodded. Piper jumped up and hugged her. Katie picked the next one up. It was firetruck red. Obvious who's this was.

"Travis" Katie said. He took the present from her, when he opened it, there was a bunch of stuff for pranking. He grinned at the sight.

"Shit" Jason muttered. I laughed.

"Pipes?" he smirked. She shook her head. "Jason?" he guessed again. He shook his head. "Rey?" he asked, since she was the only guess left. She nodded.

"Okay… Leo's" she picked up a card. I opened it and it said that the present was at my shop.

"Jason" I said automatically. He nodded.

"Mine..." she unwrapped it and inside was a card where she could get a ton of free flowers. She smiled.

"Piper" she guessed. Pipes shook her head. Katie looked at Travis, surprised.

"Yep!" He smiled. She ran over to him and gave him a huge hug and then kissed his cheek. Katie absolutely loves flowers to death, anything to do with nature. I don't know why she lived in New York City…

"Okay, so it's obvious who Jason's secret Santa is… Pipes, so let's open you present" Katie said. He grabbed his present and she sat down on the arm of the chair Reyna was sitting on. Inside was nice clothes, a button down shirt that was the color of his eyes and some pants. Underneath it all was a card. I read it over Jason's shoulder. It said something about a free skydiving thingy. Jason grinned.

"I love skydiving!" He exclaimed. Piper smiled.

**I know most people are doing something this summer, but I'm not so I'm going to write a lot, maybe every one or two days I'll update on stories**

**~KatieGardnerPlusTravisStoll**


	4. The one with the blackout

**Piper**

I turned the shower off and walked out. I grabbed a towel and the door opened. It showed Travis. I screamed.

"Travis!" I yelled at him. He went wide eyed and shut the door fast. I wrapped the towel around myself just as fast. I ran out the door.

"Why the hell didn't you knock!" I yelled at him. Katie, Leo, and Jason came in the room.

"I don't know, I just assumed!" he responded, scared a little.

"You couldn't tell!?" I yelled at him. Leo came in between me and him, I was about to snap Travis's neck.

"What happened?" he asked. I pushed Leo to the side and punched Travis in the face, he fell to the ground.

"He walked in the bathroom while I was in the shower!" I yelled. Travis groaned and got up.

"Nice one man" Leo said and slapped Travis on the back and made him run into Katie, who slapped his face and he ran into Jason who caught him and set him down on the couch.

"No more hitting Travis" he told us. I smiled.

"Fine" I said then bitch slapped him so hard he fell in the chair. I then punched Leo in the face and stood next to Katie.

"What. The. Hell" Jason said, astonished. I turned and walked in my room and slammed the door behind me. I quickly changed into jeans and a long sleeved shirt. I went out the room and Travis came up to me, I punched him in the face again and went to the coffee shop. I was going to get even with him. I would do the same he did to me, since their shower wasn't working right they were using Jason's…. Pay back time!

**Jason**

When I woke up in the morning my face still burned from where Piper slapped me. I still can't believe she did that. I got up and went to the shower. I grabbed shampoo, but not before Piper burst in and opened the curtain.

"HOLY SHIT PIPER!" I yelled. She grabbed the curtain and pulled it over my lower body.

"Sorry, I thought you were Travis and I was going to get even with him, you know see him naked too, since he saw me naked and you were in here and I'm so sorry!" she apologized. Reyna and Leo ran in the apartment and in the bathroom.

"Piper, why are you in my brothers bathroom while he's taking a shower?" Reyna asked. Leo started laughing.

"She was going to get even!" he laughed out. Piper punched his arm.

"Yeah, I was, since your guy's water wasn't working, I thought he was taking a shower, damn it!" Piper stormed out of the room. Katie and Travis ran in. Katie had plaid pajama pants on and a white tank top, Travis had on boxers. Katie started laughing and Travis looked confused.

"Did I miss something?" he asked. Katie and Leo fell to the ground laughing then pointed at each other and laughed harder.

"Piper tried to get even with you and catch you in the shower, but she saw Jason instead" Reyna explained. The shower was still running and I still had the lower part covering me.

"Come on giggle twins, let's leave Jason to take a shower" Reyna said. She dragged Katie out while Travis got Leo. I sighed and finished my shower. I slugged over to Katie's apartment and sat down next to Leo and Travis. Piper was still fuming outside on the terrace.

"So, since it's raining, what do you guys want do today, we can't really go anywhere, Piper is already soaking wet and has been out there for two seconds" Reyna said behind the paper she was reading.

"How 'bout we just sit around, that's all we do anyway" Leo suggested Katie shrugged as she sat down. What we ended up doing for an hour or two is watching TV. Then Piper stumbled in shivering from the Terrace.

**Piper**

I couldn't feel most of my body, enough to come back through the window, blue, and fall to the ground, unconscious.

When I woke up, I had maybe ten layers of blankets on me and was in my bed. I groaned and looked around, I saw that there was a heater and it was on, I was still freezing cold. I took the first layer of the blankets which was a dark red fuzzy blanket and went into the living room, everyone was there.

"Ah Sleeping Frostbite comes awake!" Leo exclaimed, he earned a punch in the arm from Katie who sat next to him. She had a blanket wrapped around her also.

"Leo, at least I didn't tongue my cousin" I flipped him off as I sat on the arm of Jason's chair.

"You kissed you cousin?" Travis laughed from next to Katie.

"Hey! I didn't know we were related at the time, neither did she!" he tried to defend himself. I rolled my eyes.

"So what did you guys do while I was asleep?" I asked them. Reyna gave a small smiled from the other side of the room.

"We played Apples to Apples, still are, did you wanna play?" she asked. I nodded. I picked up seven cards and it was Katie's turn to judge. We were using candlelight, I guess the power was out. She flipped over the card. It said 'environmental' Katie grinned.

"This will be a hard one for you guys" she said. I looked at my cards, Mary Kate and Ashley, the 1920s, the Midwest, Nuclear power plants, NYPD, my family, and Peaches. I put down Peaches. Everyone else put a card down and Katie picked up them. She read them aloud.

"My dreams, A locker room, Peaches, Oranges, and Oxygen… I'm going to say Oxygen, since we couldn't have any plant without it" Reyna took the green card. It went like that for hours until the lights came back on and the thunder outside increased.

"UGH! So when there's finally power, there's nothing on TV!?" Katie complained. Travis took the remote.

"RED is amazing!" Travis yelled and changed it to the movie with Bruce Willis talking with the lady from Weeds, I forgot her name, Mary or something **A/N It's Mary-Louise Parker just so she gets the credit for her movie**.

We watched the movie for a few hours and I actually agreed with Travis, I loved it more than I thought I would.

"So, they said this was going to last for a while, we don't have electricity but we can use water and stuff for some reason in here, Pipes, Kate, do you two mind if we stay here, our apartments don't have that" Reyna pleaded with the guys. Katie nodded and I shrugged along with her.

"Sure, Reyna sleep on the futon in Pipes bedroom, Now guys figure out where your going to sleep, one on the couch, one on the big chair and the other on… where else do we have for someone to sleep?" I asked after a while.

"How about in your room Katie, you have a love seat thingy in your room" Leo suggested. Katie shrugged.

"Fine, another there, figure it out while you get your stuff" Katie said.

"Kate, they don't have any light" I told her. Realization crept on her face.

"Take one of our time billion candles and when you get back here we're blowing them all out" Katie said. Travis laughed.

"What?" Reyna asked him. Leo got it and so did I. We all started laughing.

"Blow them!" I managed. Jason rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, just go" Katie pointed to the door for them. I quickly dressed into my pajamas, shorts and a big shirt, what I usually wear to bed. I pulled out a magazine and started reading it while I was sitting on my bed, a few minutes later Reyna came in my room.

"Hey Pipes!" She gave me a hug and we set out her bed.

"It's been years since I've had one of these" I exclaimed. She gave a small smile.

"Same here" she told me. I went to the kitchen so she could change and had a bit of bread. I went to the living room and looked out the window. It was raining really hard, no one should be out there, the lightning got bad. I heard the door close I looked over and saw the guys coming in, Katie came out of her room in her usual plaid pants and tank top. Reyna opened her door and came out in sweat pants and a sports bra.

Once she saw the guys she laughed at their expressions. They were practically drooling over her, except Jason, of course, that would be weird, he walked over and stood in front of Reyna.

"No looking at my sister that way" he said protectively. Travis snapped out of it then looked at us. He eyed me questionably.

"You do have pants under that right?" he asked. I laughed and decided to have fun with it.

"You would think so" I said. Katie laughed.

"Who's sleeping where?" she asked.

"Leo's on the chair, Jason the couch and I'm in your room, Kate" Travis winked at her. She sighed and brought him in her room to show him where he was sleeping.

"Leo, where's your clothes, your wearing the same thing as today, same with you Jason" I asked them. Jason blushed.

"It might be because we couldn't get in our apartments, they were kind of locked and my extra pair of keys is with Leo, who left everyones at his shop and we can't go there" he explained. Rey and I laughed at them.

"So you really do need to stay here" I laughed. Leo grinned at Jason. Jason and Leo came over to us then picked us up, Leo held Reyna bridal style while I was over Jason's back. Reyna was squirming but Leo was really strong from working in the shop. They walked with us to the window.

"Don't you dare put us out there!" Reyna yelled at us. They grinned and somehow put us out there and still had themselves inside. We were already soaking wet. They closed the window then locked it. They turned away and went to the kitchen. Katie and Travis came out of her room and to the living room. I turned to Reyna.

"Come on" I told her. She looked at me confused as I climbed over the rail and hung off the floor Reyna bent down to see me. I made my hands move over to the wall, which had vines on it to climb down on. Reyna got the idea and hopped over the edge and moved underneath the terrace to another vine. We heard the window above us open.

"They're gone" one of the guys whispered. They walked out and looked over the edge and seemed to panic when he didn't see us.

"Where the hell could they go!?" the other one whispered.

"Jason, no swearing!" Leo scolded him, playfully.

"Shut it Valdez" Jason responded. I turned to Reyna who then looked at me.

"Make them think we're dead" I mouthed to her, She grinned and we silently made our way down to the ground. Once we knew they weren't looking we made our bodies into weird shapes. My leg was bent backwards facing my arm, my other leg was where it should be but I made my foot face almost backwards. One of my arms was under my body and the other was to hard to explain, I made my face look peaceful.

"HOLY SHIT! JASON!" Leo yelled at him. I could hear footsteps on the terrace. Jason gasped.

"How did that happen!?" he yelled.

"I don't know man!" Leo said. They opened the window and you could hear them climb in. I opened my eyes and got up Reyna did the same we ran back up the vines and through the window. Travis and Katie were in the living room and we ran to the door and locked it so the guys couldn't get in. We went back to the terrace and saw the guys where our bodies were. They seemed confused.

"Where did they go, dead bodies don't just disappear!" Jason yelled.

"Oh, yeah, we came up here!" I yelled down to him. They looked up.

"How the hell?!" Leo yelled. Rey smirked.

"We climbed down through the vines and layed down there to make you think we were dead then climbed back up and locked the door so you couldn't get back in the apartment!" she yelled to them. They looked at each other and got to the vines.

As they climbed up we went through the window and locked it. We raced down stairs and once we got to the ally we cut all the vines anywhere near them. We smiled at them as they looked down at us. We went up the stairs and through my apartment door and Travis had Katie pinned to the floor.

"What the fuck?" I asked. Travis looked up and it gave Katie an advantage and she flipped him over and now she was on top of him. She sat on his stomach.

"I win" she bent down and was an inch from his face. He leaned closer to her and she backed away. Katie got off him and he got up. After an hour or two I went with Rey to the window. Jason and Leo were shaking. I unlocked the window, quietly so they wouldn't notice and we went to bed.

In the morning I heard a scream. The power was still out so I light a candle and walked to the bathroom Jason was there while Katie was in a towel.

"You saw her naked!" I yelled at him. Leo and Travis came in with Reyna behind them. He nodded.

"Jason! How dare you try and get even with me!" I yelled at him. He backed away from me. Katie advanced on him and punched him in the face. She went back in the bathroom with a candle and came out two minutes later, with us and a sleeping Jason in the living room. She sat on his stomach and flipped through a magazine. Jason groaned and coughed then woke up, his electric eyes looked up at the 110 pound woman sitting on him.

"Katie, why are you sitting on me?" he asked her. Travis gave a small laugh.

"Damn, you weigh nothing, do you need food?" Jason asked, I gave a smile.

"I'm fine Jase, you do know that I'm shorter right, shorter people usually weigh less, you know" Katie told him. He rolled his eyes. She elbowed him in the ribs. He groaned.

For the rest of the day we basically did nothing. But in the morning something interesting happened. We heard a yell from the bathroom and Rey and I rushed to it. Katie was on the floor, laughing. Travis was in the shower and had the curtain covering him, it was like the other day when I saw Jason in the shower.

"Okay, now everyone, stop walking in on people taking a shower, got it!" Travis yelled to everyone, Katie nodded still laughing and we nodded too.


	5. The one with Jason's hot sister

**Katie**

"Katie" someone whispered as they kissed my lips. My eyes became alert and since I had a horrible dream, I jumped up and came out on top of them with my hands on their neck. I was wearing only underwear. It was only Michael. I sighed.

"God, you scared the shit out of me, Michael" I told him as I removed my hands from his neck. He grinned.

"You know, we are very comfortable in this position" he told me. I smiled and kissed him. I hoped off of my friend and we both got dressed for the day. We both walked out of his room and I left his apartment and went to mine. Once I got there I put my hair up in a bun.

"Hey Katie" Leo said through my fridge.

"Hey Leo… by the way why are you just in my fridge?" I asked him. He came out and gave me a goofy grin.

"Just looking for food" he responded. I looked around.

"Where is everyone?" I asked him. I sat down across from him at the small table.

"Let's see, Piper's away with her sisters in Paris this week, Jason's probably still sleeping and Travis and Rey are at the coffee house" he responded. I nodded and grabbed a donut.

"Where were you last night my green eyed friend" Leo asked, also eating a donut.

"With Michael, now come on, let's get downstairs" I told him, he nodded and we raced each other down the stairs like kids, he won and we both walked into the coffee house. Reyna sat down with a coffee in her hand and Travis was sitting down also. I sat in the chair and Leo sat on the other one across from me.

"Hey Katie" Nico said as he sat down next to Travis. "What do you two want" he lazily pulled out a notepad thing. Leo got his espresso extreme and I didn't feel like coffee so I got a hot chocolate.

"So Piper said she would call us tonight around seven, so everyone be there, Leo, especially you, since you have like ten girls at your apartment per hour, just for you" I told them. Reyna snickered. Travis sighed.

"It's so true" Travis said. I laughed.

"No it's not, ten a night, not an hour!" Leo laughed at himself. Jason came through the door and looked tired.

"Jase you alright?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"My sister is coming tonight" he said, tired. I smiled, his sister was awesome!

"Thalia's coming, why didn't she tell me?" Nico asked as he sat down again on my chair's arm rest. Nico was Jason, Reyna, and Thalia's cousin, him and Thalia were close since they were a lot alike.

"Yeah, she called me today and said she would be staying at the hotel across the street" he said.

"Jase are you not happy to see our sister?" Reyna asked.

"No, I am, it's just since she joined the man hating club thingy that woman Artemis started she never comes, so I'm a little stressed out about it, we were raised in California and she's been here once and she hates it since she got stuck in a tree somehow, it was a few hours until they finally got her out of there" Jason said. Travis laughed and we all glared at him except for Leo who was too into his muffin to care.

"Don't worry, she's probably going to come to my apartment since she knows that's where you guys are always, Piper was going to call tonight too" I said. Jason perked up a bit.

"Jase, you don't like her still do you?" Rachel asked as she sat down next to Rey.

"Little bit" he responded. I smirked and Nico laughed.

"Don't get hung up on her, she doesn't like you Jason, move on, there are so many other girls out-" Rachel was cut off by a man a little older than us.

"I'll have a-" Rachel scowled.

"I was in the middle of talking before you RUDLY INTERUPTED ME! GO UP TO THE COUNTER AND ORDER YOURSELF, LAZY ASS!" she yelled at him and looked back at us and Nico was laughing harder than anyone else, he fell on my lap. He stopped laughing and looked back up at me. I looked down at him and winked.

"So Jason, do you want a relationship or just sex?" I asked him. Nico tinted pink a little and got back up. Jason seemed to think about it.

"I don't care which" he responded, I nodded.

"Perfect answer, my friend, Lacey, is perfect, she's blonde, pretty, energetic, and Malcolm told me she was an acrobat in the bedroom" I winked again at Nico, who paled, then blushed. I smirked.

"Sounds nice, sure, I'll give her a shot" Jason told me. I smiled.

"Great, oh! She's not afraid to go all the way in one night" I winked again at Nico, who I could tell was being turned on. I laughed. Everyone seemed to notice what I was doing to Nico and they all laughed with me, Nico blushed a little.

"You know you want it Nico" I whispered in a seductive voice. He got up and got Rachel up with him. I laughed as he did the same on the way back.

"Rey, hand me the sauce" we were making dinner. It was about six thirty. We were in my apartment currently. I heard the door close and apparently so did Reyna, because she looked at the door too. It was Travis and Leo.

"Hey guys" Travis said.

"Hey" we responded.

"So, what's for dinner?" Leo asked. I smirked.

"Pasta" I responded. I felt someone over my shoulder. I looked back and Travis's face was inches from mine. He blushed. "Like this position, don't you?" I smirked. He quickly pecked my lips. "Oh ha ha" I responded and went back to my cooking. But the kiss did fell great. I would never admit that.

"I don't know why but I am so tired" Leo complained as I heard him slump onto my couch. Reyna rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you wouldn't be if you didn't run around the neighborhood yelling 'My bestfriend's hot sister is coming!'" Reyna did an impression. She waved her hands in the air and did something with her feet as she turned around. Travis and I started laughing at him as he blushed.

"It's true, both of them are hot" he winked at Reyna who rolled her eyes. I finished and Reyna and I washed our hands. I sat down next to Leo and Reyna sat down on the arm of the chair Travis was sitting on. We turned on the TV. We watched for a little bit when Jason came through the door followed by a girl with black hair and the same electric blue eyes as her brother. Reyna hopped up and hugged her sister.

"Hey Thalia!" Rey said as she hugged her. The rest of us got up and hugged her. She was wearing a Greenday band shirt and ripped black skinny jeans, she had a bunch of black eyeliner around her eyes and her spiky black hair was everywhere.

We all sat down and caught up. Thalia was currently traveling the country with her group of men haters, she was the nicest of them, most kind to men. Nico came up the stairs and into the room with Rachel behind him, panting. They seemed out of breath, I knew they would come, but they seemed to be gasping for oxygen.

"Hey Rach, Nico" I said. They sat down on the couch and Thalia grinned and got up. She hugged Nico and he gasped again and hugged back.

"Did you two run here from your apartments?" Reyna asked. Rachel nodded. I heard Leo laugh and I shot him a small glare. Travis took something out. Reyna saw.

"Travis, no, no smoking" Reyna said as she slapped it away from his mouth.

"You've been great for two years!" I complained to him. I got up and patted him down for more. He wiggled his eyebrows in a seductive way.

"Like to get feely feely, huh?" he asked. I smirked.

"No, Travis, when I want sex with a guy I first kiss him then instantly we do it, I like it rough" I winked at Nico who was sitting in the chair while Travis was on the arm.

"Bet Michael takes care of that, right?" Leo laughed. I finished not finding anymore on him and turned to Leo.

"All the time" I told him. You could feel the guys get horny except Jason, of course, he was the only dignified guy here.

"So Jason, what work have you done since I last talked to you, in person, of course?" Thalia asked.

"Not much" he responded. Leo grinned.

"Unless you've seen Queen the musical" Leo snorted as he walked to the fridge. Jason blushed.

"Well, we've had fun, let's go Thalia" Jason said and got up. He lead her to the door and opened it.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad" Rachel said. Thalia snorted.

"'I'm just a poor boy from a poor family'" Leo looked like he had seizure as he danced out of the apartment. We all laughed as Jason followed behind.

Michael had a lot of work to do tonight so he wasn't staying the night or even coming. I sighed as I got up from my bed and went in my living room. I couldn't sleep so I watched TV, I watched a rerun of Wipeout. I fell asleep on the couch before I could finish it. When I woke up Travis and Jason were in front of me, Travis was jumping out of hype and Jason was just staring at me.

"What's up?" I asked them. "Why are you staring at me?" I asked them. Jason shrugged while Travis was to busy jumping around, I yawned as I got up and went to the kitchen.

"What's up with Travis, it's like you feed him ten tons of pure energy" I asked as Travis was bouncing around and I was making breakfast.

"He woke up with a lot of energy, when I woke up he said he just finished a run around the island" Jason said. I looked back at Travis.

"Travis go run around the island again, then you can have breakfast, got it?" I told him, he nodded then ran out the door as Thalia and Reyna came in.

"Hey guys" I said to them. I was greeted with two "Hi"'s.

"So Thalia what did you want to see from New York?" I asked. We were all from California, it's where we met as kids. Leo walked in- I guess you could say, he kind of fell- as Thalia was about the answer.

"Nice Leo, but I've always wanted to see-" She was cut off by Travis.

"The statue of Liberty" Travis grinned. Thalia shook her head.

"No, ground Zero" Thalia said. I frowned, my friend died in there, she was visiting her dad in the building as I collapsed on them.

"Reyna and I will take you" Jason said as he dug into the cereal he got from my cabinet.

"Cool thanks guys" she smiled at her siblings.

"So take what you want for breakfast, Thalia" I told her, she nodded with a smile.

I was sitting on the chair and Leo and Travis were on the couch as I realized something.

"You guys, Piper never called us" I said aloud. The guys both turned to me.

"You're right, let's call her!" Leo grinned. He picked up the phone and put in a number, he put it on speaker as it rung.

"You do know there's a time difference, right?" I asked the boys, Travis nodded and Leo looked a little surprised.

"Hello?" Piper's voice asked through the phone.

"Hey Pipes" I told her. I could feel her smile.

"Hey Katie, who else is there with you?" she asked me.

"Travis" Leo said.

"Leo" Travis said. I laughed.

"Yeah… Thalia's visiting for a few days, Reyna and Jason are out showing her around, so what have you and your sisters been doing?" I asked her, you could hear her sigh.

"Drew's been having sex with different men every night and Silena has been obsessing over the clothing shops, I've been going to everything I could, you know, Notre Dame and the Effiel tower, fun things like that" she told us. "What have you been doing while I've been gone?" she asked us. Travis was the first to answer.

"Michael, in Katie's case" he grinned at me. I slapped his face.

"Leo's been doing ladies too, I haven't got one in a week or two" He continued.

"So, that means Travis is horny and desperate" I finished off. Travis gave me a small glare.

"Katie, we all know that he's naturally horny" Piper told us through the speakers, Leo snorted.

"Pipes, we all know that" I laughed after Leo said that. It was funny and true.

"Piper, meet any hot guys?" Travis tried changing the subject as he asked her the question in a girly voice.

"Travis, that was a horrible impression of Katie-"

"-Hey-" I interrupted.

"-But yes, I did meet a hot guy and we had a lot of fun the other night, just a one time thing though, so I'm coming back two days from now and wanted to know if you guys wanted something from here, I spoke my father along with Silena and Drew to get his credit card and wanted to do major spending on it, Silena already did some damage" She told us. I thought for a minute.

"I'll take any clothes you think I might like, Leo will probably ask for something to do with Technology, an iPad or something, Reyna might like some kitchen knives, Jason most likely wants nothing, being so kind about everything, but get him something he might like, and Travis will take the first fake blonde you see" I told Piper, she gave a small laugh and Leo chuckled.

"Har de har har" Travis said, rolling his eyes this time.

"Wait, wait, five just walked by me on the street, which one should I ask?" Piper joked.

"The one with the biggest, fakest boobs and with the sluttiest clothing" I responded. Leo laughed harder.

"Katie, I need you to be more specific, you just named nine of them that passed me by" Piper told me. I laughed.

"The one not hitting on a man" I told her.

"Oh… then none of them are for you Travis, none of the fifteen, sorry, sixteen, seventeen, you know what I'm stopping now at twenty four, so what else would you want?" Piper asked him.

"I'll take something you think I'll like, Thanks Piper" Travis said.

"Thanks Pipes!" Leo and I said in unison, we looked at each other and he laughed as I looked back at the phone.

"We'll see you later Pipes, bye!" I said. Travis and Leo said their goodbyes and she hung up the phone.

"You, my friend, have problems" Travis said to me. I rolled my eyes. The phone rang again, I picked it up and put it off speaker, I walked to the balcony, since I knew the number.

"Hey Michael" I said.

"Hi Kates, I just wanted to say I met someone, so I'm breaking the benefits off" he told me, I grinned.

"Oh my god! That's great! I hope you two have a great t- Leo!" I yelled at the man coming through the window.

"A great Leo?" he asked.

"No Leo just came out here, he scared the shit out of me" I told Michael.

"Oh, but thanks for understanding" I could feel him smile.

"What do you mean! We're friends! But your still the only one I've told" I said, forgetting that Leo was there.

"Well, I hope you have a happy time and we could still be friends" he suggested.

"Yeah, of course! See ya later Michael" I said.

"Bye Kate" he said and hung up the phone. I turned to Leo who was coughing.

"What is it Leo?" I asked him.

"He's the only one you told what about?" he tried to push.

"Nothing, now come on, we gotta go get some coffee" I put an arm around Leo and we went downstairs with Travis.

We sat down in our usual place, I layed down on the couch and Travis and Leo sat on two of the three chairs, it looked like they got another chair by the small round table where Leo sat.

"Here you guys go" Rachel gave me my black coffee, Leo his double espresso, and Travis his coffee with sugar and cream. Rachel sat down on my feet, I didn't really care.

"Rach, how'd you make those so fast?" I asked, it just made her grin.

"Once we saw you outside, we knew you were coming here, so we made them before you got here, we're trained to make 'em fast" She told me. I nodded and sighed.

"We do come here a lot, eh, whatever, where's Nico?" Travis asked. Rachel shrugged.

"He's making coffee, maybe, since Piper's not here, it's pretty busy, even if she isn't like Nico or I we still need her" Rachel said. Piper started working there last week.

We spent to boring day at the Coffee house, just talking, Thalia, Jason, and Reyna came back and the next day Thalia had to go back early for the woman group. Piper came back the day after that with presents.


	6. The one where Leo dates Hylla

**Travis**

Leo and I were sitting in a restaurant near Central park. We were waiting there for a while now. Leo finally got impatient.

"Miss!" He yelled at a waitress who had her back turned to us. She turned around and it was Reyna.

"Reyna? What are you doing here?" I asked. Reyna rolled her eyes.

"That would be my sister, dumb-ass, I'm Hylla" She said. Leo stared at her. He then looked at me and I knew we had the same thought, _Since when did Reyna have a sister?_

O.O

"Let me get this straight, Leo, your going on a date with my sister?" Reyna almost yelled. We were in the coffee house currently and Leo just told Reyna he was going out with her sister.

"You've got to be kidding me Valdez!" Reyna yelled at him. "She will fuckin use you, she always takes everything from me and when she breaks up with you, it'll be hard to even see me, it happened with my best friend in high school!" Reyna exclaimed, Leo rolled his eyes and put an arm around her.

"Don't worry Rey, I won't leave you" He said in a dramatic tone. Katie rolled her eyes from the arm of my chair, I pulled her arm and she fell on me.

"Don't mock him" I warned, she smirked then rolled her eyes.

"What are you going to do?" she asked. I smiled getting an idea.

"I don't know, maybe, kidnap you or torture you" I told her, she sighed and got up.

O.O

**Piper**

I was sitting in my apartment and watching TV with Jason and Katie, who just came in the room.

"Pipes, I thought I told you to take the Christmas lights down" Katie sighed. I groaned.

"I'll do it now" I got up and went to the balcony. I stepped on the railing and grabbed the lights, some of it fell down on my feet while it was still attached to the walls. I felt my footing slip. I screamed as I fell down.

O.O

My foot had gotten stuck in the lights and Jason and Katie pulled me up and Katie took me to where we currently were, the hospital. I was limping inside.

"Hi, my friend broke her ankle and needs a doctor" Katie told the lady at the front desk, she handed Katie a form. We sat down and she helped me fill the form out.

"Emergency contact?" she asked me. I thought for a second.

"You" I responded. Katie looked up.

"Really?" she asked, happy to have a big role. I nodded and she gave me a hug.

"Insurance?" she asked.

"Well… The company I had before went out of business, so I don't really have any…" I told Katie, not looking at her.

"You don't have insurance?" She asked, unbelieving what I had just said. I shook my head and she got up and asked for a new form. She came back and filled me in as Katie and herself as Piper. She handed back the form and I got it examined and there wasn't anything major wrong with it, just a bad sprain. But we did get dates with the two cute doctors. The one 'Piper' is on a date with is tall and somewhat muscular, he has blue grey eyes and sandy blonde hair. His name is Chase.

'Katie', has a date with a guy who has brown hair and brown eyes, he's a little taller than my date and has a face where you just can't not love. His name is Teddy. We had the dates tonight.

O.O

**Katie**

We were hanging out in the Coffee house, Piper and I, with Travis. Jason had an audition for a broadway show and Leo was on his Date with Hylla while Rey was currently walking in the door. She sat down on Travis and looked more tired than Ryan Gosling after Piper and him did it like a gazillion times in one night. She barley talked about it.

"Rey, are you okay?" Travis asked her as she started to fall back next to him. She shot up.

"Sorry, didn't see you there, but no, I'm not okay, Hylla's going to make it so he won't want to ever see me again and he's one of my bestfriends! I can't let her do that" Reyna looked like she might cry and Reyna _never_ cries. Reyna walked over to the couch Piper and I were sitting on and layed down on us, her upper body was on on me and her head was on Piper's lap. She slowly fell asleep on us.

"I feel horrible, do you guys remember her second boyfriend, Max, he was her best friend and Hylla dated him after they broke up and she broke his heart and he never wanted to see Reyna again, if that happens to Leo… Rey will be terrible…" Piper worried as she used her fingers to brush Reyna's black hair.

"Poor Rey, I wish we could help, but it seems like Leo is really interested in Hylla" I said. We had about an hour until our date. So about fifteen minutes to stay here.

"Trav, we're going on that date in fifteen, could you take Rey while we go?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Got nothing better to do anyway" He said. I smiled.

"Thanks" I said as Rachel sat down on one of the chairs.

"Hey Rach" Piper said. Rachel gave a tired smile.

"Didn't get much sleep last night?" Travis wiggled his eyebrows, I scowled and leaned over as much as possible and slapped his arm.

"Katie, he's actually right, I had a lot of sex last night" Rachel said pretty loud, everyone in the shop looked back at her.

"Go back to your business, nothing to see here, it was only one person last night, by the way, don't get perverted!" Rachel yelled at them, she turned back to us.

"Nice" Travis snorted, I rolled my eyes at him.

"I was with Octavian last night, you know how every January we have a fling thing" Rachel said. Piper nodded.

"I have the same thing with Alexander Ludwig, except it's every memorial day weekend, the last one was crazy, the red paint, undercover cops, fashion show, and he was great, the year before that we were in Seattle, he was filming a movie with my dad and-" Travis cut Piper off with his hand.

"Piper, we do not need to know what famous people you have banged" He said, his face had some disgust on it. I laughed.

"Actually Piper, I might want some of their numbers, so what about Max Irons, he's really hot, do you have his-" I was also cut off by Travis.

"Katie, just don't" He said, looking like he would puke all over Reyna and the coffee table.

"Okay, okay, he's had enough torture about Piper and Alexander's sex life, but Octavian was perfect, like he had tons of practice since last year, anyway, we were up until four in the morning and I had to start my shift at five today" She said. It reminded me of something.

"There was this one time when Michael and I stayed up until five in the morning and we had like these small thirty minute breaks and we would just- Travis this is what girls want, you should listen- we would just talk, it was tons of fun, I actually think he liked the talking at least a little" I told them, Piper sighed.

"Armie and I had that type of relationship" She said in a dreamy voice.

"How many celebs have you been with?" I asked.

"Let's see, Armie, James, Josh, I actually had a small thing with Max, Logan-" Rachel cut her off this time.

"Stop! I don't need to be jealous of you… Logan Lerman?" Rachel asked, Piper laughed and nodded.

"Damn girl" Nico intimidated as he sat down. Travis laughed. I checked the time.

"Aw shit! Pipes, let's go" I got up and let Reyna's body down on the couch and Piper let her head down. We rushed to the apartment and got ready, forty minutes later Teddy and Chase were sitting in our apartment. We were at the sink.

"Katie I think it would be alright if we told them our real names, I really think it would" Piper said. I turned towards her.

"No, it wouldn't, they work at the hospital, they could report us!" I whisper/yelled.

O.O

**Chase**

"I don't know if this was a good idea, remember last time?" Teddy said to me. I rolled my eyes.

"They seem like nice people, there aren't any bones in the corner of the room" I said to him. "No knife collections on the walls" I said.

O.O

**Katie**

We sat down. I sat down next to Teddy and Piper pulled up a footstool across the table from me.

"So, Piper how long have you lived here?" Teddy asked me.

"I've lived here about three months after I ran away from my rich parents" I said.

"Did I tell you guys that I recently got out of a friends with benefits relationship after he found a girl and didn't tell me until a week later?" Piper said, taunting me. I made a face then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Piper asked.

"It's just… I'm so spoiled" I laughed harder then sighed.

"I use my breasts to get peoples attention" Piper said.

"We both do that!" I exclaimed, pointing a finger at her.

"I flirt with every guy I meet!" Piper exclaimed.

"I have sex with every guy celeb I can!" I exclaim. The phone started ringing and since neither Piper or I made a grab for it, Chase picked it up.

"Piper and Katie's apartment" he said. "Piper, it's your dad" he said handing the phone to me, I took it and brought it to my ear.

"Hey dad" I said.

"Rachel is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me, I actually wanted to tell you something" I said getting up and slowly moving away from Piper. "You know in Senior year, I did it on your bed with Randy Jefferson" I said. I then hung up after he didn't respond. Piper was up and she was at the kitchen when I said it. She gasped and put a hand to her chest.

O.O

**Travis**

Reyna was still asleep and I was writing prank plans down. Jason came through the door and was about to sit down on the couch then saw his sister and sat in one of the chairs.

"Hey, where's everyone else?" he asked. I looked up at him.

"Piper and Katie are on their dates and Leo's out with Hylla" As I said her sisters name Reyna's eyes opened and she got up.

"That little bitch" She muttered.

"How come I never got to met Hylla?" Jason asked his sister.

"Cause I know she would date you and you would fall for her and then never want to see me again, so as far as she knows I have no brother, it's only to protect you" Reyna explained.

"Well, thanks Rey" Jason responded to his sister. She shrugged.

O.O

**Reyna**

I was going to confront Leo about dating my sister, Travis and Jason assured me that it wasn't anything special, they hadn't even slept together yet. So I was now in front of his apartment. I knocked on the door.

"Yes?" I female voice said as she opened the door. It showed my sister in a plaid shirt and underwear. I just stood there for a minute then ran downstairs and back to the coffee house, I sat down on the couch, Travis and Jason were still there.

"Rey, what happened?" Jason asked while sitting next to me.

"He- He…. Slept with her" I mumbled the last part, still in shock.


	7. Sorry

**Sorry for the people who liked this story, but I've run out of ideas and have horrible writers block for it, so I am stopping the story, I hate doing this but I have to. I am sorry for anyone who really wanted the story to continue, I did to but can't if I can't write anything. I hope you forgive me and I should sign off now.**

**Love you guys!**

**~KatieGardnerPlusTravisStoll**


End file.
